


Планетарий

by UsagiToxic



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Parallel Sailor Moon
Genre: Autism, Gen, Monologue, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ежедневная печаль малышки Рэйко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Планетарий

**Author's Note:**

> Цитата в начале из визуальной новеллы "Planetarian ~The Dream of a Little Planet~".
> 
> Написано под Perfectly Human и The Loving Depths из ОСТа этой же новеллы.

_"Что вы думаете о планетарии?_  
О прекрасном мерцании звёзд, которое ни за что, никогда не исчезнет?  
Все звёзды неба ждут вас".

  
  
Когда люди смотрят на звёзды, они придумывают истории.  
Красивые истории, которые приятно слушать, которые передаются из поколения в поколение, и даже несколько тысяч лет спустя они не надоедают.   
  
Редко какие звёзды можно увидеть в вечно сияющем Хрустальном Токио. Иногда я прошу маму или папу отвести меня на гору на ночь, но есть ли на свете такая гора, на которой воздух будет настолько чист, чтобы я смогла понять их по-настоящему?  
  
Я часто повторяю, что звёзды знают всё, но это ложь, сказанная кем-то давным-давно. Эта ложь передалась мне по наследству. Наверное, со мной она и исчезнет.  
  
Мы интересны только одной звезде. У остальных есть свои заботы и свои маленькие планеты, которые они греют.  
  
Они не знают всего, но каждая знает то, что интересно ей.  
  
Когда люди смотрят на звёзды, они придумывают истории.  
Я не могу придумывать истории.   
Я могу рассчитать расстояние от одной до другой, вычислить их примерную траекторию во всеобщем движении светил, могу определить, когда звезда родилась и когда она умрёт.  
Но я не могу придумывать истории.  
  
Раньше, когда я была совсем маленькой, я считала, что все истории уже были рассказаны до меня, и просто не нужно выдумывать новые. Но для выдумывания нет слов "не нужно".  
  
И иногда вместо того, чего нужно, я вот-вот вижу совсем иное, что-то волшебное, моё, но оно ускользает от меня, разбиваясь на десятки цифр и графики, которые я помню, которые я записала.  
  
Тетрадь с вычислениями - моё сокровище. Звёзды на бумаге, в любой момент готовые открыться и продемонстрировать себя - только открой нужную страницу. Можно было бы сказать, что моя фантазия - это плата за знания, но я просто родилась такой.   
  
Я люблю считать. Правда люблю. И не дам своему сокровищу пропасть, но только вот мне бы на день разучиться считать совсем, чтобы просто увидеть то же, что все остальные.  
  
Беспорядочное, прекрасное мерцание. В котором один может увидеть медведя, а другой ламу. Про которых можно придумать собственные истории и рассказать их тем, кто будет им рад.   
  
Потому что космос огромен, и в нём много можно вычислить, но звёздное небо - оно одно.  
  
И для всех оно разное.  
  
Расскажите мне свою историю. Я буду рада.  
  
Даже если звёздное небо вы видели только в планетарии.


End file.
